


Flirting/Seduction

by FleetSparrow



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick knows how to seduce people, even the best of spies.





	Flirting/Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> For Season of Kink fill: flirting/Seduction

Helena walked into her room to find the lights wouldn’t work. This would have been a problem if the room wasn’t filled with candles. There were flower petals leading to her bed, roses, she guessed. In the middle of the bed was a box that looked like a chocolate box. She walked over to it and opened the box. It was full of only her favorite chocolate.

“OK. This is nice and all, but—”

“Do you like it?” a voice asked from behind her. She turned.

“Dick.”

“Helena.”

“Are you trying to seduce me?” she asked.

Dick grinned sheepishly. “That depends. Is it working?”

She gave him a steady look and he gave her his best puppy dog eyes. She cracked first, smiling.

“Well, if this is a seduction, you’ve made it to stage one. What’s next?”

Dick beamed and sat her down on the bed.

“Next is some soft music,” he said, going over to a side table and putting on an mp3 player. He turned back to her.

“And then, a little entertainment.”

“Entertain— Oh no.”

Dick moved with the music, shimmying out of his shirt. He was putting on a strip tease for her and she had to admit, he was damn good at it.

“Do you do this for everyone you flirt with?” she asked.

“No,” Dick said, halfway out of his pants. “Just the ones I really like.”

“Mmhmm. And how many is that?”

“Never you mind about that,” he said, teasing a little skin as he tugged at his underwear.

Helena giggled and took out one of the chocolates, savoring its rich taste.

Dick got down on his knees and crawled over to her, settling between her legs. “I’m now completely at your disposal.”

“Oh are you?” she asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Completely.”

“In that case,” she said, smirking. She put her sole on his chest. “Remove my boots.”

“Yes, Matron.” Dick slowly unzipped Helena’s boot, kissing down her leg as he removed it. With the same care, he removed the other one, tossing the pair of them over his shoulder. “What’s next?”

Helena leaned back. “My shirt.”

Dick stood and leaned over her, kissing along her cheek as he slid his hands up her sides, taking her shirt with him. He held her back while he slipped it off her, holding her close. He tossed the shirt back behind him, their chests pressed together.

“What would you like me to do next?” he asked, his nose inches from hers.

“My bra.”

“As you wish.” He unhooked it deftly, slipping it off of her with ease. He knelt down and kissed her breasts, lapping at her nipples. Helena inhaled sharply, arching her back so he could take more of her. He looked up at her, his eyes lidded.

“And next?”

Helena looked at him and pushed the box of chocolates down the bed and out of the way.

“Fuck me.”

Dick stood up and kissed her, removing his underwear as he did.

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
